Between A Rock And A Spiky Place
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: What happens when the soul of an Austrailian rock star tries to take over the body of everybody's favorite baby dragon? Craziness and insanity, I tell ya! Will Spike take control or will he lose control? May include Spike/Rarity. Co-written by me and SideShow27.
1. Ch 1: The Discovery

**"Between A Rock And A Spiky Place"**

**Rated T for some language  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic or any of the characters. My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and its characters are owned by Hasbro, and the creator of the series, Lauren Faust. Anyway, my good friend SideShow27 decided to help me out with this, so here we go everyone!**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: The Discovery**_

* * *

So there was this junk sale going down somewhere in Ponyville, and of course, Spike really wanted to go, hoping that a pony or creature would be dumb enough to throw away some valuable gems he could munch on.

"I'm pretty sure they're here somewhere." Spike told Twilight as he looked around. "I can tell..."

"What exactly are you looking for again?" Twily raised her eyebrow.

"Gems, obviously." Spike said with a chuckle. "Somebody probably threw their gems out by mistake. And I'll be damned if I let some other pony get them before I do!"

Spike then raced into a pile and began digging around.

"Not there." he said and then and then ran to another side and climbed high, throwing things in back of him that were not gems.

Little did he know, the pile was about to crumble due to him taking things out supporting it.

"Spike, get down from there!" Twilight shouted at him, "Oh, I can't look!"

Spike suddenly noticed and let out a scream, about to run but the pile of junk fell on top of him and tumbled down to the ground level, causing every pony to gasp in worry and concern.

"Oh, no!" Twilight gasped, "SPIKE!"

Hesistated and scared, Twilight used her powers fiercely to get rid of all the junk that was trapping the baby dragon. She was so frightened that she feared for Spike's life.

Before she could remove the last bit covering him, Spike jumped up with excitement and cried, "I FOUND SOMETHING!"

He then began digging through it and pulled out what looked to be a big statue of a human male that looked to be like some rockstar. Of course, nobody in Ponyville knew who this guy was. Obviously, it must've been in another world. Maybe perhaps in a human world.

"Whoa," Twilight replied. "Who on earth is that?"

"I don't know." Spike said, staring at it. "Whatever it is, it looks cool."

Twilight looked at the statue more curiously, mostly focusing on the haircut.

"What in the name of Ponyville is that?" Twilight replied.

"My new toy!" Spike declared, cradling it in his hands as if it was his baby. "Well Twilight, I can get gems another day. Let's go home." and with that Spike began to walk out of the junkyard, not noticing if Twilight was following him.

Luckily for Spike, Twilight wasn't following him. But instead, the only gesture that Twilight can get from this was a raise from her eyebrow.

Instead of returning home, Spike decided to show off his new item. He saw Pinkie Pie walking by and decided to run up to her.

"Pinkie, check this out!" Spike cried, shoving the statue in her face. "It's my new toy!"

"Ooooh, did you win an award?!" Pinkie Pie replied.

"Oh yeah I did!" Spike cried hysterically. "A pike of junk fell on me and my reward was finding this cool looking guy!"

"Wow!" Pinkie Pie squealed in delight, "Look at his hair! I'm so jealous of his haircut!"

"I know right?!" Spike squealed in joy. "This is gonna be my inspiration! Nothing is gonna break this piece of gold!"

"Yeah, you're right." Pinkie Pie chuckled. "It would be so painful if hammers started falling from the sky and breaking this awesome piece of gold you got standing in your hands. I've been hearing that from conspiracy theorists. They know what they say is right!"

"Oh..." Spike said, frowning a bit in worry at that theory happening. But then his smile came back on. "Wanna celebrate the statue's arrival in my possession?" he asked excitedly.

"Sure!" Pinkie Pie nodded, "You name the place and we'll be there!"

"Hmm..." Spike placed his fingers to his chin, but couldn't think of anything. "Wanna just do it at your place?" he then asked Pinkie.

"Sugarcube Corner, here we come!" Pinkie Pie declared loudly, "And don't worry, the cherry sodas are all on the house!"

"YES!" Spike declared happily.

"I know!" Pinkie nodded, "I bet I can drink a lot more than you!"

Right there, Pinkie Pie raced off to Sugarcube Corner, leaving Spike in the dust.

"We'll see very soon!" Spike yelled after her, then ran off to go brag to somebody else.

Spike managed to wander off a good portion of Ponyville when suddenly, Rarity came walking by.

From there, the baby dragon was stopped on his tracks, taken in by Rarity's beauty and grace. Spike could feel his heart beating right out of his chest uncontrollably. He couldn't help but fall in love with her.

"Oh man..." Spike mumbled feeling lovesick at the sight of Rarity. 'She'd love to see what I got!' he thought to himself, then in a flash, Spike was in front of Rarity's path, stopping her.

"Oh hi, Rarity!" Spike said, trying to hide the fact that he was tempted by her beauty.

"Well, hello Darling!" Rarity said, greeting Spike on this tremendous day.

And then, she noticed the statue standing right in front of her.

"What a marvelous piece of beauty!" Rarity gasped in awe, "Where did you get it?"

"Oh I found it at a junkyard after a big pile of junk nearly killed me." Spike said, smiling as if nothing bad happened in that time.

"Oh, you poor baby!" Rarity said, hugging Spike tightly.

However, what Rarity didn't notice was that Spike ended up blushing at this gesture.

"Oh uhh come on..." Spike said, trying to sound macho and manly while trying to hide his embarrassment. "It's not that scary..."

"I know." Rarity nodded, "I'm just so happy that you're alive from that wreck!"

"I don't die that easily." Spike said with a grin.

After breaking off the hug, Rarity began to examine the statue much closely. She managed to examine it's hair, muscles, and manly features. He looked so precious like a supermodel, but yet, had the rough sexual intensity of a rockstar. Rarity didn't know anything about this guy, but that didn't care since he looked very handsome.

"So, who's this fellow here?" Rarity raised her eyebrow.

Spike shrugged. "Beats me." he said. "I just picked it up cause it looked so cool."

"He's definitely got some dreamy hair!" Rarity gushed at the statue's haircut.

"Ain't he a great ladies man?" Spike asked, feeling that this could win Rarity over.

"Ohhhh, he's so adorable!" Rarity squealed once again, "If only if he came alive!"

Spike then began to wonder. "What if there is a person like this that does exist?" he asked Rarity.

"Oh, if he existed, I would die happy!" Rarity squealed again.

"I bet you would." Spike said, sighing with a little disappointment that she never would react the same way about himself.

Suddenly, Rarity looked at a disappointed Spike with such concern.

"Awwww, what's the matter, Spikey-wikey?" She sighed.

"Huh?" Spike asked, snapping out of his thoughts. "Oh, nothing!" he said, trying to hide it. "Nothing at all." he then gave her a big smile to show it.

"Awwwwww, you're way too cute with that smile!" Rarity gushed at Spike.

Spike couldn't help but blush. "Well..." he said, trying to sound manly again.

"Anyway, where are you headed off to?" Rarity replied.

Spike shrugged. "Dunno." he said. "I was just going around to brag about the new toy."

"Why don't you join me at Sugarcube Corner instead?" Rarity replied to him. "Pinkie Pie's giving out free cherry sodas!"

"I know!" Spike cried in excitement. "We're throwing a party to celebrate the arrival of this guy!" he once again showed her the statue.

"I can definitely see why." Rarity smirked.

Spike giggled in response.

"Allow me to walk with you there?" Rarity said with her eyes fluttering.

"Oh yes!" Spike said in excitement. "Please."

With that said in mind, both Rarity and Spike started walking side-by-side over to Sugarcube Corner. Spike couldn't help but blush as he walked closer to his long-time crush. Needless to say that it was all that Spike had wished for.

"This is gonna be awesome!" Spike cried as he walked alongside Rarity, unable to control his fidginess around her.

* * *

**Oooooh, it's gonna be interesting here! We're still getting started here, so I can't wait to see what happens in the next chapter! Until then, feedbacks are welcome!  
**


	2. Ch 2: Accidents Happen

**"Between A Rock And A Spiky Place"**

**Rated T for some language  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic or any of the characters. My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and its characters are owned by Hasbro, and the creator of the series, Lauren Faust. Anyway, my good friend SideShow27 decided to help me out with this, so here we go everyone!**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Accidents Happen  
**_

* * *

Spike and Rarity finally made their way inside Sugarcube Corner, but apparently, Spike's statue was too big to even fit through the door. Spike started squeezing as hard as he could, but he couldn't jam it in.

Spike pushed as hard as he could but eventually made it in, but lost his balance as he stumbled in.

"Nononononono!" Spike cried as he tried to position himself and the statue so that it wouldn't fall and crack. Spike managed to do so and sat the statue down near a wall.

"You know, I would've helped you myself." Rarity suggested to him.

"It's okay, Rarity." Spike said with a grin. "I've got big enough biceps to handle anything like that." Spike then flexed his right bicep and kissed at the peck.

While he was flexing, he heard Pinkie Pie shout right at him.

"You're too late, Spike!" Pinkie exclaimed, "I beat you to the punch!"

"Urrrggghhh!" Spike growled in annoyance. "Is there at least any soda left?" he then asked sweetly.

"Nope," Pinkie shook her head. "I drank it all!"

Suddenly, a hint of sadness appeared around Spike's face. But luckily, it wasn't for long.

"Of course, the evil Pinkie Pie would've said that, but the real Pinkie Pie managed to save ya some!" Pinkie smirked as he handed Spike a glass.

"Alright!" Spike cried happily as he chugged the whole glass down.

"Ahhh..." Spike sighed happily. "That was refreshing." Spike then turned to face the statue. "This right here is- BLAAAAAHHHH!"

But then, Spike let out a huge burp which caused some flame to spurt out onto the statue. Spike gasped in horror, thinking he might've melted some of it, so he ran to check on it, climbed on it to see the spot, only for the statue to fall over and hit the floor, causing it to break in half.

Spike's eyes widened at what he had just done.

"Ooooh, you burnt your little toy." Pinkie Pie gulped.

Suddenly, their best friend Rainbow Dash stepped in the convo.

"What's up with the burnt piece of gold?" Rainbow smirked.

Spike didn't reply to anybody. His face just showing a looks of sadness, shock and anger as he knelt against the broken and burnt statue and felt tears welling up in his eyes.

"Awwww, don't cry!" Pinkie said, cheering Spike up. "Will some more soda do?"

"I guess..." Spike sniffled, still feeling more focused on the statue right now.

"C'Mon, Spike." Twilight scoffed, "Why on earth would you need that thing anyway?"

Spike got up onto his feet, and turned to face Twilight, glaring at her like she had just said something offensive.

"Okay, I sense that you're mad about this." Twilight replied.

"YOU DAMN RIGHT I AM!" Spike shouted, roaring so loud that Equestria got an earthquake.

The earthquake was so loud and rumbling that Mr. and Mrs. Cake had to hold all of the desserts together from falling. It was so loud that every apple fell off from the trees at Sweet Apple Acres. It was so loud that it ended up scaring Fluttershy, who managed to hide under the counter, which was pretty much a smart thing to do on her part.

"Look Spike, you don't need some fancy statue to know how cool you are." Twilight replied. "Have you ever tried just being yourself?"

"That's all I've been doing!" Spike shouted. "Look where it's going?!"

"Just calm down." Twilight said in a nice way. "Screaming and crying isn't gonna get you your statue back. Let it go already."

"But I didn't even have it for one whole day!" Spike whined.

"Sorry to hear that, Spike." Twilight said, patting Spike in the shoulder as she walked straight to the kitchen.

Spike turned back around to face the statue, then held his head low as if mourning over the loss of his great friend. He suddenly heard soft male laughter.

"Huh?" Spike asked as the laughter stopped. "Rainbow Dash, were you just laughing at me?" he asked, not knowing that he was the only one hearing the laughter.

"Ummm, no, that's not mine," Rainbow Dash replied. "My laughs don't sound like that."

Spike just shrugged and went to find the cherry soda Pinkie promised him.

Suddenly, Applejack began barging into the shop. She looked a little panicked to be exact.

"Gals, did somebody feel that earthquake?" Applejack replied. "It was huge it knocked down all the apples I was supposed to buck!"

Spike tried to look innocent and confused in response. "I wonder how that happened?" he asked as he gave the puppy dog eyes.

"I don't know," Applejack shrugged. "Must've been Discord that's been causing all the problems!"

"Yes!" Spike declared. "It was him!"

"Let's go pay that little weasel a visit!" Applejack declared.

Spike nodded and went to gather any other of the main six. Suddenly, Fluttershy managed to get up from the counter with her knees still shaking.

"Um, is the earthquake over yet...?" Fluttershy replied.

"Yeah, it's been over." Spike said to her.

"Good." Fluttershy nodded, "I'm not sure if my knees can hold standing for much longer."

Spike grinned. "Well, now we're all going to find Discord!" he declared. "He might've been the one to cause that earthquake."

Right there, Spike and the entire Mane Six all left for Sugarcube Corner, hoping to find out Discord. But as soon as they left, Spike heard more male laughter coming from out of nowhere.

Spike stopped walking and held up his hands like a kung fu fighter. "Come out, freak!" he cried nervously.

"Spike, who are you talkin' to?" Applejack spoke to him.

"Uhhh, nobody!" Spike declared as he continued following them.

* * *

**Ooooh, did Discord had something to do with the creepy strange laughter? I'm very certain you don't want to miss this chapter, because it's gonna be awesome! So, stay tuned, bronies and pegasisters!  
**


	3. Ch 3: Accusations and Lost Minds

**"Between A Rock And A Spiky Place"**

**Rated T for some language  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic or any of the characters. My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and its characters are owned by Hasbro, and the creator of the series, Lauren Faust. Anyway, my good friend SideShow27 decided to help me out with this, so here we go everyone!**

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Accusations and Lost Minds  
**_

* * *

Discord was busy sitting back in the cottage that he shared with Fluttershy, minding his own busniess with a glass of freshly-squeezed lemonade.

"Ahh, this is what I call relaxation..." he said happily until he heard a mix of feminine shouting.

However, that was followed by loud banging, mostly coming from Rainbow Dash! Being a little irritated, Discord finally decided to get the door.

"Who the heck could that be?" Discord asked as he opened the door, only to gasp in delight at who was there. "The Mane six?!" he cried in delight. "Oh, whatever decided to bring you here?"

"Don't try ta play pretend, Discord!" Applejack shouted at him. "You caused a huge earthquake that forced the rest of mah apples to fall from the trees!"

"What? Me?!" Discord asked in surprise. "I mean I could've sworn that I heard an earthquake coming from your area, but I didn't cause it."

"Yeah, that's right," Applejack nodded like he didn't believe him. "I know a liar when ah see one!"

"I swear it wasn't me!" Discord declared, begging for mercy.

"Just give it up, Discord!" Spike growled. "We all know you did it!"

Discord grinned at Spike. "How do we know you didn't do it?" he asked sinisterly.

"Well, the only thing I can remember is just kicking back on my chair and drinking the freshly squeezed lemonade Fluttershy made for me," Discord explained to the baby dragon clearly. "So far, I haven't created any chaos since that little incident with Lord Tirek."

"I swear it was you!" Spike growled, trying to sound serious. "All you! Always has been! Always will be!" Spike pointed an aggressive finger at Discord.

Discord looked at Spike humorously. He loved seeing the baby dragon try to act tough.

"Spike, I-," Discord tried to say, only for Spike to jump at his face and grab his horns.

"Hey, get off me ya cretin!" Discord shouted as he bumbled around the place , trying to pry Spike off of him.

The mischevious Discord tried his best to latch Spike off of him, but apparently, Spike stuck onto him like a spider monkey. Meanwhile, the Mane Six (all except for Fluttershy though) all cheered on Spike as he was giving Discord a lesson.

"That's right, Spike!" Twilight exclaimed, "Show Discord what for!"

Spike suddenly heard a voice.

"I'm gonna make you elegantly wasted..." the voice said, which only Spike could hear.

Suddenly, Spike dropped off of Discord and began to look around fearfully.

"Spike, what's going on with you?" Discord asked curiously and somewhat with worry.

"Is something bothering you, sugarcube?" Applejack raised an eyebrow at Spike.

"Uhhh no..." Spike lied, slowly backing away, but then as the voice started laughing evilly, Spike cried and ran out of the room.

Discord looked confused. "The hell was that all about?" he asked anypony.

"I don't know," Fluttershy shrugged. "Maybe he just wants to go to the bathroom."

Discord laughed in response to her claim.

"I guess we need to go check on him, then." Twilight insisted as the rest of the Mane Six followed Spike.

Meanwhile, Spike was hiding under a rock house of some sorts with his knees to his chin, shaking nervously.

The voice was digging around Spike's ears like some nasty earworms willing to get inside your brain. And Spike needed to get them out one way or another. Thankfully, someone, or somepony, spoke out to him. Basically, the voice sounded a lot like Rarity's.

"Sp-iiiii-ike!" Rarity shouted in a sing-songy way.

Just like that, Spike quickly ran out of his hiding spot and ran over to Rarity.

"Oh, Rarity." Spike panted, due to being out of breath. "Hearing your voice always makes the bad things go away."

"I'm glad you think so," Rarity smiled sweetly, but soon got serious with him. "What's wrong with you, Spike? You're not acting very usual today."

"Ummm," Spike said, triying to play it off like he was fine. "Whatever do you mean, Rarity?" he asked.

"I mean, you're reacting like you got voices in your head." Rarity pointed out.

"I don't though." Spike said, smiling innocently.

"Are you sure?" Rarity replied.

Spike nodded at her.

"Okay," Rarity nodded. "But I'm worried about you. And so are your friends."

"Don't be." Spike said cheerily, giving Rarity a hug for good measure.

"If you say so." Rarity said, smiling with a little bit of worry.

Later that day, Spike was back home with Twilight, helping her finish her work.

To fresh things up, Spike managed to hand Twilight a glass of lemonade that Fluttershy had made for Discord.

"Oh, thank you, Spike!" Twily exclaimed.

"Anytime." Spike said, sighing happily, thinking that the voice he'd been hearing was just a coincidence dur to not hearing the voice all night.

"You're looking very giddy," Twilight replied. "Are you sure that nothing's all right?"

"Twilight, relax." Spike said with a half smile. "If something was wrong, I'd tell you instantly."

"Alright, then." Twilight nodded, getting to one of her books just for relaxation.

Spike sighed but then stretched and yawned.

"Going to sleep, I see?" Twilight smirked.

"Huh?" Spike asked tiredly. "No. Not yet. I'm not even tired."

"You sure you're gonna be alright for the night?" Twilight smirked.

"Oh yeah..." Spike said, letting out another yawn.

"Okay, just checking." Twilight said as she got back to her book.

But yet, her conscience still bothered her again, so he went back to Spike.

"If you're still feeling a little weird, there's some water in the kitchen." Twilight insisted him.

Spike nodded and went to go get some. However, as soon as he got it and turned around to go back to Twilight...

...

...

...standing in his way was a human.

This wasn't just any human though, it was the same human that resembled the statue that Spike accidentally destroyed. Spike didn't know what to do when he saw the person. The person had an evil prick-like smile on his face.

"Hello, Spike..." said the human with the same voice that haunted Spike since the statue broke.

"T-TTTTTTT-TWA TWILIGHT!" Spike cried. "TWILIGHT!"

Being hesitated by Spike's screaming, Twilight managed to get up and run to the living room.

"Spike, what's wrong?" Twilight gasped.

Spike trembled in fear but slowly pointed at the human standing in front of him. However, the person was only visible to Spike.

"Spike, what's going on?" Twilight replied a bit loudly.

"Ya... ya... you don't... you don't see him?" Spike asked with confusion.

Twilight looked back and forth for no reason. Apparently, there was nobody there. But to Spike, somebody was there.

"See who?" Twily raised her eyebrow.

"That guy who-," Spike was about to say.

Then the person that Spike saw just walked out of the room.

"Hey!" Spike called after him. "Where ya going?!"

"Spike, what's going on with you?!" Twilight shouted.

Spike then realized that he could only see the person. "Oh uh..." Spike didn't know what to say.

"I guess I might be a teeny weeny bit overtired..." he claimed.

"Ya think?!" Twilight huffed, "I think you totally need some rest. Apparently, you're not fine."

"Oh come on!" Spike moaned. "Just cause I'm over tired doesn't mean I'm not right!"

"Trust me, Spike, you need rest!" Twilight ordered him sternly.

"Just a couple more..." Spike said, before he suddenly passed out and fell on the floor, snoring peacefully.

Twilight managed to groan, having to deal with Spike's sudden new-found phobia. It was very certain that something wasn't right with the baby dragon. Regardless, she hoped that Spike would get over with this frightful attitude.

"About time..." Twilight rolled her eyes.

And then, she scooped up Spike and sent him to his bed. Hopefully, tomorrow would make things better for Spike. If that is, if he doesn't freak out first thing in the morning.

* * *

**Wow, Spike must be seeing apparitions all of a sudden. Can he try to hold it together for the next chapter without losing it? Feedbacks are welcome, bronies and pegasisters! Until then, Happy late Hearts and Hooves Day, everypony!**


End file.
